


告白注意事项&恋爱攻略

by wpontiff



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpontiff/pseuds/wpontiff





	1. 告白注意事项

1.

听到钥匙插入门孔的响动时，james立即的就将电脑“啪”的一声合上了，扭过头想装作看窗外的风景呢，但眼神扫却到Natasha挂在窗台上的成套内衣⋯⋯他在对方即将推门而入的时候飞快的趴在了电脑上，“ 呼~~~~~~~ZZzz...”

高跟鞋脚步在他面前停驻了那么一小会儿，就在james觉得自己蒙混过关的时候，Natasha的冷笑声在他头顶响起：“得了吧，bucky，我还重来不知道谁可以一遍打呼一边转动自己的眼球！”

“做噩梦的时候⋯⋯”他出声的那一刻就知道自己失败了，懊恼的抬起头看着自己的室友：“约会还算愉快？”

“还不错。”女孩儿脱掉夹克，露出里面紧身的吊带，然后是两只高跟鞋被依次脱掉再依次扔到不同的地方。好吧，james有点羡慕她，说真的，就你喜欢的人正好喜欢你，这真他妈是世界上最棒的一件事儿！

女孩儿脱掉了紧身牛仔裤换上了西瓜红的短裤，踮着脚尖走到james面前，手撑在他的椅子上，表情意味深长：“porn？？”

james的脸一下子就红了，他强压着声调：“当然不是！”

Natasha若有所思的半张着嘴点点头：“喔？那么⋯⋯裸聊？嘿，bucky，你知道保护自己吧？”

james张口结舌，愣在了那里。

而他的女室友认为自己猜对了，一脸的担忧，“嘿，小孩儿，你要是进的那种聊天室，你确定对方没有录影了吗？你没有给他信用卡吧？真实信息呢？对了，你的相貌⋯⋯”

“不，不是！！”好吧，良好的教养也没能让他维持风度，他受惊似的向后跳开：“我，我只是在做研究！！”

Natasha抱胸站在他面前，一脸的我可以听你解释。

james耸了耸肩，又摊了摊手，动了动嘴唇，最后还是只能鼓着脸哀求的看着她。

他们对视了一分钟，女室友先忍不住了，“你不是要去图书馆吗？”

“是的！”james如临大赦，飞快的抓起笔记本塞进包里，“再见啦！”

Natasha点点头，嘴唇带着一抹自得的笑容：“steve rogers？”

james如遭电击般的，直愣愣的看着他：“你⋯⋯”

美艳的女人恍然大悟的长长的“哇哦”了一声，“从你上个月，也就是新生入校之后，开始进入魂不守舍一脸思春状态的时候，我也开始了我的试探之旅哦！james Buchanan barnes先生！”

“我每天，在你不经意的时候会提一个名字⋯⋯那些无关紧要的人呢，你会一脸疑惑的问我在说什么，他们是谁⋯⋯啧啧，可是，steve，哇，那个身材超级辣，一脸温柔的笑着跟在你屁股，”女人的眼神从他的脸描摹到了腰臀，灵巧的舌头在上唇上扫了一遍，留下湿漉漉的水痕：“这个屁股后面，叫barnes学长的steve⋯⋯bucky，需要我去泡杯咖啡吗？”

james还有些呆呆的，“晚上会睡不着的。”

女人走到他身边，言语带着劝慰：“可是，你待会儿会渴。”

“再提醒我一下，为什么当初我会成为你的室友好吗？”

“噢，亲爱的⋯⋯你知道的。”Natasha朝他狡黠的笑着：“那是你的荣幸。另外，感谢你的老二吧，她在看到我的胸部的时候居然岿然不动。”

 

2.

Natasha的咖啡都凉了，就如同她的眼神。

“所以，你暗恋的steve，但是却去给他的室友，那个一直盯着你的屁股看的Brock Rumlow补习？”

“诶⋯⋯这样说⋯⋯但是Brock学分一直没够，他学分不够不能毕业！”james喃喃道，“而且，他们是一个寝室啊，我，我⋯⋯说不定steve会来凑热闹？”

Natasha可怜又可悲的看着他：“你不知道你的steve在入学摸底考的时候打破了你的记录吗？他现在已经在申请最高奖学金了⋯⋯”

james闷了一口咖啡，淡淡的苦涩盈满了口腔，他无话可说。

“OK⋯⋯”Natasha拿他的委屈脸实在是没有办法，“那么，你说，他给你发信息了？”

“我阿姨结婚，我请了个假⋯⋯然后回来之后发了短信告诉Brock。”james心里有些甜蜜脸上也浮现了一点儿笑容：“然后收到他消息，问我家里是否还好，需不需要他帮忙⋯⋯最后，为什么只发信息给Brock，同样是我的学弟为什么忽略他balabala⋯⋯”

Natasha歪着头看他。

“好吧，没有了。”他吐了吐舌头，“我，我删了他的电话号。”

“因为？”

james的心酸涩起来，声音有些无力：“拜托，非要我自捅一刀吗？他和Peggy在一起了啊！！”

要是其他的女生，哪怕是自己，Natasha都会拍拍这个沮丧的男孩的脑袋鼓动他去追求真爱，说实话，她会的。

去他妈的社会伦理道德规则，通通下地狱好吗？

胜者为王的道理，不懂吗？

但是是Peggy carter，那个无论是相貌还是心灵都出类拔萃的女人。

“而且，据说还是他追的人家⋯⋯”james忧愁的只差一只点燃的香烟了。“所以，Brock Rumlow⋯⋯”

james白了Natasha一眼：“他是直男！”

 

3.

暗恋啊，真是甜蜜的负担。

james将学生卡递给管理员的时候扫了一眼读卡机的屏幕，然后⋯⋯steve G rogers那张年轻又帅气的脸正对着他微笑。

蓝眼睛丝毫没有因为学生证上一寸照片模糊的背景而逊色，反而更加的让人沉溺⋯⋯等等，我是不是应该，避开？

“barnes？”管理员小声的呼唤他的名字。

“好的⋯⋯”他接过自己的学生卡匆匆的塞进屁股兜里，对着身后等待刷卡的人抱歉的笑了笑，胡乱的将自己帽衫的帽子拉来盖在了头上⋯⋯头低的像是个被发现的吸毒者，我是隐形的！

我是来学习的，才不是来看秀恩爱！

绝对不是！

下一刻他就直直的装上了肉墙，幸好他脑袋比较大，好吧，其实不是脑袋大，而是脸比较方，总给自己一种脑袋大，骨头也很硬的错觉⋯⋯不疼！！他揉着前额抬起头：“对不起⋯⋯steve？！”

对方捂住下颌的手很快放了下来，下巴上红了一小块儿，笑容依旧耀眼：“james学长！嘿，没想到在这里遇到你！”

“等等！”这真是飞来横祸！绝对是⋯⋯好吧，如果这个人没发现自己，情况不尴尬的话，说不定我还能安安静静的呆在角落偷看他一下午呢！现在怎么办？james的脸开始发烫：“这里是，是⋯⋯文学馆吗？”

steve眨了眨眼睛，皱起了眉头：“是，这里是文学馆。”

该死的！james露出一个夸张的自嘲的笑容：“哇哦，我就说，我走错了！我⋯⋯我要去数学馆！那么，我先⋯⋯”

“正好，”他的梦中情人，就算已经有了女朋友还是让他忍不住动心的男人眼神亮晶晶的看着他，举了举手里厚厚的书籍：“我也找好了我要借的书籍，我们一起出去吧！”

防不胜防啊！Peggy，对不起！我不是有意的！我他妈就是蠢！没有查探好敌情⋯⋯我，我⋯⋯嘿，是你的男朋友拉我的手臂，我穿的长袖，我们没有肌肤相亲，哇哦，他的手好温暖。

该死的该死的！！请原谅我，我没有意淫他！

我真的没有幻想过这双手，这双该死的，拿着书本的手会对我的身体做些什么事儿⋯⋯

我错了，请原谅我！

 

4.

“james学长，数学馆在十一楼⋯⋯”

“我知道。”他飞快的露出一个微笑。

“所以，你现在是要下楼？”

james尴尬的张大嘴，“额⋯⋯大概，我⋯⋯”

“没事儿的。”steve拍拍他的头，笑容温柔：“我知道了⋯⋯我们现在在四楼，下楼去三楼呢，正好乘单层楼号停的那部电梯，人还很少，不是吗？”

这样解释也没什么问题，但是，不是我吗，怎么就变成了我们？james不想让自己太过敏感，只得一副孺子可教的微笑脸朝楼下走去。

steve看着他的笑容扩大，几步跟上去手臂挎在他的肩膀上，冲力让james差点超前扑倒，他惊出了一身汗水，心跳如雷，可steve的胳膊很用力的搂住他，低沉的笑声就在他的耳边响起：“不要怕，bucky⋯⋯不要怕，我不会让你受伤的哦！”

james 直到踏进电梯，脸上的红晕仍旧未曾退却。

他不敢装作无意的在这种四面都是镜面的地方打量身边的人呢⋯⋯太过了，真的，一切都太过了。

爱一个人，不仅是音容笑貌，他的气息，他站在你身边的心跳，都会让你失控。

PeggyPeggyPeggy⋯⋯bucky默念的次数太多以至于他差点在对方问他是否还好的时候脱口而出就是这个名字，幸好他一直都很迟钝，对别人的问题反映也是。他舔了舔唇：“我很好呢！走吧，电梯到了。”

说着便跨了出去，丝毫没有注意到，那个据说是直男的学弟盯着他的背影暗沉下来的眼神。

就像，他也没注意到学霸学弟这也不懂那也不懂的异状，反而他很享受对方问他问题，就感觉自己终于有用处了，嘿，说真的，又不会和steve在一起，也不敢太靠近去付出真心什么的⋯⋯暗恋，最好的解决方式就是不打扰。

那么，在对方有需要的时候提供帮助，对方还像你开口寻求帮助，真的是非常非常棒的一件事。

“等等，这个线性代数，我记得⋯⋯我记得你们不需要学。”james将草稿递到steve面前，脑袋凑到人家面前声音放低：“就算想学，也应该是大二的选修课再学呢！”

“是啊，”steve的头放在交叠的手上，呼吸轻轻的的打在他的脸上，james这才发觉他们之间的距离有多近⋯⋯他的心，跳的又急又快，但是却不敢贸然的动作。

或者，是舍不得。

嘿，我知道，我知道我在窃取别人的幸福⋯⋯但是，steve什么都不知道呢！

他不知道他给予的是什么，他以后也不会知道⋯⋯就，就这么一次。

Peggy，请原谅我吧！

那双湛蓝的眼眸里这一刻正闪着光芒，怔怔的看着他：“但是我好喜欢看james学长你，认真的，沉溺的⋯⋯优雅又笃定的给我讲解的样子。”

 

 

5

Natasha这次回来的时候她的室友终于⋯⋯还是不正常。

她就着穿着鞋的脚往被窝里的那一团踢了好几次：“嘿，滚起来！！要哭也当着我的面哭！至少给我一个嘲笑的机会啊！！”

下一刻james掀开被子无奈的坐了起来：“nat⋯⋯”

“没看见没看见！”女人绝情的转身，“瞧瞧你的样子！！”

不过两分钟之后，Natasha还是递给了他一杯奶茶，说真的，奶茶！

“多糖。”她将电脑椅滑到了james的床前，一副洗耳恭听的模样。

“我说我只是去了一趟图书馆，你相信吗？”

“我说你在咖啡厅遇到的不是我，你相信吗？”

james慌不迭的点头：“当然相信！！”

女人的拳头握紧，肩部耸动，脖颈放松转动，浑身关节“咔咔”直响：“说。”

james简直想嘤嘤嘤的哭泣！！！暗恋无果就算了，为什么室友还如此的凶悍？！

“故事，是从二十年前开始的⋯⋯”

女人脸上露出一抹惨绝人寰的微笑，james浑身一冷：“我招，我招！！我全部招！！！”

“⋯⋯他说很感激我帮他复习功课，想请我喝咖啡，我拒绝，他很失落的哦了一声，我没抵抗住诱惑，就去了。然后喝咖啡，吃了一点零食⋯⋯好吧，很多事物，我喜欢那家店的水果拼盘！超级棒！那是我吃过最好吃的蓝莓酱！我们晚上去吃吧，我请客⋯⋯”

“记在账上然后继续说正题。”

真是无情无义无理取闹！！james叹了口气：“他说理工学院那边的蔷薇开得很好，问我要不要去看看。”

“我说，我很忙，你应该叫你女朋友陪你去啊⋯⋯”james可怜兮兮的仰头看着他：“他沉默了。”

“沉默了？？”

james蜷成了一团：“然后，说，如果我说的是Peggy的话，他们分手了。”

“whaaaaaaaaaaaaat？？？？？”

“分手？！！！”

james灌了一口奶茶，“嗯。”

“分，手？？那个，在一起还没到一个月的Peggy carter？！”

“嗯⋯⋯”

“steve rogers分手？？”

“对。”

Natasha深吸了口气：“你继续。”

james愣了一会儿：“然后，我哦了一声，就回来了。”

“没有了？”

“我在楼下给你买了卫生棉。”

“不是这个吗？那⋯⋯我哦之后转身了，然后又转身对他说了谢谢和再见⋯⋯诶？别打我的脑袋！会变笨！！！”

 

6.

james用毛巾蘸了凉水盖住额头，小心翼翼的蹲在Natasha身边：“三思而后行好吗？”

“闭嘴，你这个loser！”

“我⋯⋯我算是校草⋯⋯别打我！”

“我真是⋯⋯”女人举起的手又放下：“人家都在暗示单身了呢！这个就算了，你他妈是gay，他居然搂抱你！大庭广众朗朗乾坤⋯⋯”

“图书馆的楼梯灯不怎么亮⋯⋯”他飞快的后闪躲过攻击：“而且人家也不知道我是gay啊！”

“他绝对，绝对的，对你他妈的有意思！”她的手指在键盘上飞快的舞动：“赌上我学校第一女王的名声！”

“但是你⋯⋯你信息发出去了，赌上的实际上是我以后和他正常交往的可能⋯⋯”james哀求的看着他：“嘿，我也想自己像你，敢爱敢恨⋯⋯但是，我其实很，我其实不行。”

“说实在的，越想得到一样东西，越怕得不到⋯⋯如果我告诉你，就这样已经足够了呢？”

“怕？”Natasha停下了动作，认真的看着他：“为什么？别告诉我⋯⋯等等，james，你应该知道，爱一个具有完全民事责任的人，无论男女，一点也不可耻。”

“不只是性别。”james忧愁的看着他：“我怕破坏现有的这一切。”

“我其实是个悲观主义者⋯⋯想一想吧，无非喜欢我和不喜欢我。喜欢我，我们在一起，It works，还有或者我们不合然后搞砸一切；不喜欢我，但是不介意，我们还能成为朋友，如果介意，我们以后连平安夜祝福都没有⋯⋯我希望的可能性只有25%，我有75%会失去这个人，但是现在，我是他100%的朋友。”

“你当初是千万分之一的几率脱颖而出的，”对方讥笑看他：“现在你有四分之一的可能⋯⋯”

Natasha转过身去继续发短信：“而且，你以为我会笨到直接告诉那个大块头你喜欢他？！”

女人忙碌中甩给他一个白眼：“拜托，你以为谁都像你那么白痴吗？！！”

 

7

Natasha让他在浴室呆了一个小时，然后他誓死捍卫了自己的胸毛存在的必要性，之后丢失了自己柔软的胡茬，不过，Natasha让他梳了自己喜欢的发型，但是⋯⋯

“我这是在？”

女人扔给他一条牛仔裤：“准备约会。”

“等等，和谁约会？还有，这是你的牛仔裤⋯⋯”

“把你自己塞进去，然后闭嘴！”

“我真的塞不进去⋯⋯”

“我去拿刀剔骨⋯⋯”

“我再试一试！！！”

最后他觉得自己一旦吸气牛仔裤的纽扣就会被崩掉⋯⋯他搓了搓胳膊：“Natasha，再给我一件外套可以吗，晚上会凉。”

“人体的毛发有保温的作用。”女人将碎花围巾绕了一圈，“胸毛和外套，你自己选。”

他紧紧的靠在女人温暖的身体旁边将自己缩成一小块儿哆哆嗦嗦往外走，“我们去哪儿？”

“你猜呢？”Natasha对着他微笑，然后，还没走出校门呢，她就指着水吧：“我去给你卖杯热饮。”

“我跟你一起去！！”

Natasha横了他一眼，“呆着！我不需要你付钱！”

我只是想进去暖一暖啊！！

james站在门口欲哭无泪⋯⋯而且来来往往的人都穿着夹克，至少也是长袖，我，我真的很傻逼！

他对着朝他微笑的女孩儿们微笑，Natasha不会是要抢劫吧？为什么去了那么久？！

等等，等等⋯⋯那个，那个是steve？

不对不对，肯定不是！不要因为胸大长的帅就认为是他啊！

我眼花了，我眼睛被冻抽筋了诶！呵呵呵⋯⋯

“james学长！”

“嘿！”希望笑容还没被冻掉！“steve，你怎么在这里？”

对方二话不说开始脱外套，好吧，虽然是非常非常普通的运动服，但是⋯⋯“不用！”

steve看起来好像是生气了：“穿上！！”

“好的⋯⋯”非常暖和！还带着steve的体温！等等，为什么袖子这么长？！james抬起手一只一只的卷着袖子，然后“扑哧⋯⋯”

“对不起，”steve摸了摸他的头：“只是，james学长看起来好可爱！”

“可爱？”他的脸又开始红了：“难道不是英俊帅气？”

steve将他重头打量到了脚，眼神真挚：“当然⋯⋯非常非常的英俊帅气。”

james不知道该说些什么了⋯⋯“哇哦，我⋯⋯我在等Natasha！她应该到了的！”

“Natasha？你不是在等着和Brock约会吗？”

“Brock？不⋯⋯我今天是和Natasha约会⋯⋯等等，也不是约会⋯⋯”

“不行。”steve深吸了口气：“不行！！”

“james学长，不⋯⋯bucky，无论是Brock还是Natasha，都不行⋯⋯你不能和他们约会。”

james的心快要跳出胸腔了，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，隐隐约约的猜到了对方的心思，但是⋯⋯怎么可能呢，怎么可能呢？

“我会嫉妒，我非常嫉妒⋯⋯说真的，我嫉妒你喜欢Peggy，甚至让我做出了错误的举动⋯⋯Peggy非常的理智，她和我谈了之后，我们和平的解决了这件事。我很抱歉让你误会，但是，但是⋯⋯bucky，我想和你约会，我非常非常的想，我⋯⋯”

“等等，我喜欢Peggy？”

steve苦涩的笑着：“我们班级排练的时候，我听到你在操场上说⋯⋯如果要追，也要追Peggy⋯⋯”

“那是因为，因为那群混蛋问我为什么不追Natasha！而我是gay，我总要找个能和Natasha一样棒的女人来说！”

“哇哦⋯⋯”这是他长这么大，第一次吼人，现在好了，路过的人都听到了。

steve轻轻的吁了口气：“哦。”

“哦？”

“我，我可以吻你吗？”

“等等，吻我？！”

steve露出一个渴望的表情：“拜托，我想了很久了⋯⋯我想在大庭广众下吻你，一直想⋯⋯”

james的脑袋晕乎乎的，但是即使他是清醒的，拜托，谁能拒绝那双蓝眼睛的请求呢？！他下意识的舔了舔唇，然后，然后⋯⋯steve低吟着靠了上来⋯⋯

“撞到我的牙齿了⋯⋯好吧⋯⋯”

水吧。

clint兴匆匆的推门进来：“Nat，今晚我们去哪儿？”

“我寝室。”

“等等，你不是说你有一个白痴室友吗？”

Natasha捧着热咖啡对着窗外远处相拥的人微笑：“他接下来一个月没有资格出现⋯⋯”


	2. 恋爱攻略

1.

bucky的手是真的很好看。

手指细长白皙，如果不是手掌的骨架比一般的女孩儿要大上一圈而且指甲上没有五颜六色的指甲油或者乱七八糟的卡通图案的话，这几乎就是一双女孩儿的手。

噢，还没有那些清香又甜蜜的膏油的气味，steve吸了吸鼻子，是淡淡的消毒水和肥皂混合着的味道。

“疼？”本来闷闷的鼓着脸抿着嘴给他擦额头的伤痕的男人眨眨眼看着他。

他是真的不想装可怜，是真的⋯⋯“有一点儿，b⋯⋯james学长。”

bucky的手一顿，动作放的更轻，如果说先前还有那么一丢丢的气愤的话，在这一刻，对方受气般缩着强壮的身体，眼神委委屈屈的，胆怯又讨好的看向自己时已经消失殆尽了。

“我拒绝了Brock⋯⋯”

“他果然⋯⋯呲⋯⋯哇哦，不疼，一点也不疼！”steve脸都皱了起来，声音放低小声嘟囔：“我就说他不安好心！你都是我的男朋友了！！”

“不是！”bucky闷了口气，随即轻轻的吹了吹他已经包好了的伤口，眼神温柔得几乎能滴出水来：“吹一吹，痛痛飞哦！”

那是苹果和巧克力的味道。steve的心软了下来，好吧，其实在这个人身边，自己就会很宁静，很平和，很幸福⋯⋯“这没有用，”他指了指自己的嘴唇，下一刻，bucky就一边摇头一边笑着，轻轻的吻在他的嘴角。

幸好他们离得近，steve一伸手就能搂住自己男朋友的腰肢，他咬着bucky的下唇，声音粘腻又含糊：“james学长是我的⋯⋯我的⋯⋯张开嘴，让我亲亲，我想很久了⋯⋯中午和你一起吃饭的时候，看着你喝可乐，吃汉堡，看着你对我笑⋯⋯”

他的身体，他的心，满足又渴望⋯⋯

而bucky，只是坚定的推拒着他的胸，不过嘴唇却发出引诱的呻吟：“不⋯⋯nat⋯⋯”

steve的手已经伸进了bucky的T恤：“我锁了门！”

“不，不⋯⋯等等⋯⋯”

“砰！！！！”穿着紧身皮裤的红发美女吹了吹手掌上的灰尘冷笑着看两个飞快闪开的人：“嘿，姑娘们，你们忘了在门上挂一直袜子！”

steve的脸红的要滴血，声音带着愤怒：“我不想要你的圣诞礼物！！”

Natasha愣了一下，随即哈哈指着他们哈哈大笑，bucky拉着自己的T恤，脸色也好不到哪里去，他几乎快要把脑袋埋到自己的裤子里了：“快别说了，steve⋯⋯”

半个小时之候，bucky送他男朋友去上艺术课的时候，又被那个壮实的胳膊和健硕的身体压在墙角亲吻到在不将嘴巴和手指从他身上拿开steve就真的会迟到为止⋯⋯

他的男朋友甚至在走到寝室门口又飞快的折回，在楼梯上黏住了被吻得迷迷糊糊的他，他们在楼梯上，他的手在steve的腰杆上，steve的手在他的屁股上，steve的舌头在他的嘴巴里⋯⋯一切都那么的该死的棒。

只是后来他们都硬了⋯⋯该死的硬！

他一路硬回了自己的寝室，想着趁Natasha没再公共区域的时候整理一下内裤⋯⋯哇哦，他的手刚放上去，美艳的女人穿着短裤，脸上敷着面膜从卫生间出来了。

“steve说他可以跑去上课！”bucky飞快的笑着，直直的撞在门框上闪进了卫生间。

“手活完了记得开窗透气哦！！”

“我只是尿尿！”

“不是一件事儿吗？都是从那里出来啊，beauty！”

“nat⋯⋯”bucky觉得自己快被折腾出尿急尿频尿堵塞了，“nat，做面膜说话会长皱纹的！”

“呵呵⋯⋯先不说我会永远年轻的这个事实⋯⋯就算他妈的敢有皱纹不怕死的长在我的脸上，那他妈也是Natasha脸上的皱纹，是他妈世界上最美丽的皱纹！！！”

你说的都是对的。

bucky低头看着自己的那个什么发呆。

Natasha说的什么都是对的，包括我他妈的必须来个手活这件事儿！！！

 

 

2

“不过Brock还算是条汉子，没闹到系里面去。”clint拍拍他的肩膀。

steve斜了他一眼：“但是我在生气。”

“嘿，拜托！”clint看了前面的老师一眼，撇了撇嘴：“都说了Brock虽然看起来很gay，但是其实是直的。”说完了又上下打量了steve一眼：“和你正好相反。”

“不是因为这个。”steve声音闷闷的：“就算Brock喜欢bucky，bucky又不会喜欢他！！”

“是啦是啦！”clint的声音阴阳怪气的：“James学长最喜欢你了，啧啧，这胸！！”

steve叹了口气：“只是，他应该告诉我的。”

“谁？Brock？嘿，steve，我晚上约了你的男朋友压马路，我们会吹着夏天晚上凉爽的风听着白桦林沙沙的响动顺便说说你配不上james学长这件事儿？！”clint嘲讽的看着他。

steve狠狠的敲在他的头上，声音压得很低：“当然不是！”

“那么，你是希望bucky⋯⋯”只一个称呼而已，steve立即敏感的刺了他一眼，clint摊了摊手：“Ok，fine！james学长！！”

“你希望我们的James学长找到你，笑眯眯的看着你，眨着他的大眼睛，告诉你⋯⋯嘿，亲爱的steve，你知道吗？那个brock，昨天约我聊天，对我们只是聊天哦，但是你永远不会知道，我们聊得是你配不上我这件事儿呢！that's funny！！！！”这个该死的混蛋还假兮兮的傻笑了起来。

steve的心情更糟了，这事情⋯⋯好吧，的确是，无论怎么做，都会让自己不快。

所以Brock是个混蛋啊！！

“好了，小妞！！”clint拍了拍他厚实的肩膀：“我他妈每天都会接到决斗书⋯⋯你算哪根葱啊，居然能和Natasha在一起！！”

“我觉得，你应该开心一点儿！交女朋友最成功的境界就是走在路上，会有人说：卧槽，这个女的眼瞎了吗？能看上这个怂货！！”怂货clint帅气的拉了拉自己的衣领，想了想又道：“对于你，是男朋友而已。”

“但是如果Natasha有事情瞒着你⋯⋯”

“少年⋯⋯”clint目光呆滞，一瞬间仿佛苍老了十岁：“你应该问，nat告诉了我些什么。我现在连她的生日都不知道诶⋯⋯”

steve的目光带着同情，“是蛮惨的⋯⋯”

“但是我知道她最喜欢的体位。”clint耸了耸肩。

steve不想说话了。

别说那个了⋯⋯他就是想，想和bucky手牵手一起出现在对方的班级都遭到了滑铁卢。

其实也不算啦！

那天晚上，他们互相表白心意之后呢，遇到了看戏许久nat和clint，“啧啧，你们可以不要那么娘吗？拜托，bucky，别告诉我你打算第二天牵着你的史蒂芬妮的小手手绕着学校炫耀一圈！”

正和我（史蒂芬妮）意好吗？！！

但是bucky，张口结舌⋯⋯随即，你猜怎么得，clint大概是想到了那个画面，steve乖巧得跟在james学长身后含羞带怯的看着（俯视）james学长的风情⋯⋯捧腹大笑起来，物理意义上的笑吐了。

然后，就没有然后了。

不是没有然后！！是结果更坏了好吗？！

现在bucky在公共场合几乎都不怎么主动来牵steve的手啊！

好吧以前没注意，现在⋯⋯手很寂寞，很需要被牵牵啊！

再加上这件事⋯⋯bucky是喜欢我的，肯定是。就是，或许没那么，我喜欢他那么喜欢我？

“嘿，大个儿！”

“欲擒故纵知道吗？”clint睿智长者般的看着他：“你知道，我作为一个吃到了天鹅肉的那个什么，有一段时间，觉得天鹅大概像是要换口味，很担心⋯⋯然后我就出去⋯⋯”

clint一副你懂得的脸。

“浪⋯⋯”steve残忍的给他补充协议完整了。

“然后，那天晚上，我们甚至玩了重口味哦！超级，超级⋯⋯说真的，觉得是我这一辈子的最棒的晚上。”

“哇哦⋯⋯”steve张了张嘴。

“我是说，如果某一天，nat愿意对我敞开心怀，我是说情感意义上而不是身体上，那天也会很棒。”

“还得加上她同意嫁给我的那一天，如果有的话。”

“我遇上她那一天也很棒！”

“当然，第一次滚床单虽然我时间短，那也不错！！！”

“嘿，大个头！！⋯⋯好吧，好好想你的James学长吧，没听到最好⋯⋯”

 

 

3

bucky叼着牛奶吸管，嘿，他不喜欢喝牛奶！是真的，但是nat，学弟学妹们，千万要小心美艳身材又棒的女人啊！

这个天使和恶魔的混合体笑眯眯的递给他一盒牛奶：“oh，亲爱的，喝什么补什么！！”

所以现在，他看着吸管上面的白色液体都觉得，有点不好意思。

女人的拖了这么久鞋险险的挂在脚指头上一晃一晃的，手指夹着棒棒糖，“啵”的从红唇里拔出，一脸的不可置信：“Brock那么⋯⋯KY？”

“他可能觉得我脑袋虽大却无内容？”bucky的眉头皱了起来：“反正，他说⋯⋯不是因为和steve的私人恩怨才觉得，我和他⋯⋯不配。”

只因为这两个字而已，他的脸抽搐了一下，很快，他又挤出了一个笑容：“我那个时候是很生气，我，我差点骂出来。”

“他不了解steve，他真的⋯⋯steve很棒的！！”

那双蓝灰色的大眼睛怔怔的看向自己的时候，nat真的差点忍不住去拍拍他的头，顺便揉一揉软软的头发：“对哦，你说的都是对的，不气不气哈！”

幸好忍住了。

“我当时说话的口气很冲⋯⋯我们也没说几句话。”bucky一脸的沮丧：“我，我觉得不应该告诉steve，说实话⋯⋯会让他心情糟糕。而且，我和他在一起了呢，我们，在一起了。”

“什么谁配得上谁配不上⋯⋯我们的事情，我们，我⋯⋯我爱⋯⋯哇哦。就是，反正我，我都要忘记了！！不知道是谁！！”教养良好的小少爷愤愤的起身，就在nat以为他要扔牛奶盒子泄愤的时候，小少爷捏紧拳头将牛奶盒压扁，闷闷不乐的走到墙角扔进了垃圾桶。

bucky可怜兮兮的蹲在垃圾桶前：“steve知道了，还去和Brock打架，还受伤了。”

“红颜祸水啊！！”

bucky横了她一眼，Natasha脸上的笑容再也遮不住了：“拜托，这是很小的事情啊⋯⋯我们男人嘛，激素分泌过多打打架没问题啊！！”

“而且你的steve一看就是激素至少正常人四倍好吗？！”nat嫌弃的看着那个因为“你的Steve”这么几个字而笑起来的少年：“与其在意那些有的没的，不如好好想一想如何解决人家的生理问题。”

“你可以撸⋯⋯人家硬着去上课了呢！！”

bucky的脸色一下子变得很好看。

nat犹疑了半晌：“所以，你们⋯⋯”

bucky：“我们⋯⋯”

nat声音颤抖了，一脸的不可置信，甚至带着试探：“从来，你⋯⋯你们⋯⋯”

她颤巍巍的做了个下流又意味明显的动作。

james Buchanan barnes这一刻如同初春的嫩叶遇到了寒冬的严霜，蔫得抬不起头。

“what the fuck！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

4.

nat说，我的眉眼皆是风流。

bucky从后门走进篮球队的休息室的时候顺便飞快的看了镜子里的自己一眼，哇哦，早知道应该用nat的唇红的。

我咬一咬！！ouch⋯⋯疼！！

OK，没关系⋯⋯nat说，我可以额，对steve微笑，微笑舔唇，微笑舔唇眨眼，微笑舔唇眨眼黏着他，微笑舔唇眨眼黏着他用胯蹭他屁股⋯⋯就像一只发情的狗一样蹭他！！！

发情的狗⋯⋯早知道，就不应该同意妈妈的给小豆豆做绝育的计划的！

没关系，还有最保险的计划！！

nat说开门见山最是保险！他和clint就是那样的！！少年，滚床单吗？太直白了吧？

不不不不，steve，要一起完成生命的大和谐吗？大和谐到底是什么啊，这样不清不楚！

steve，我觉得你的身体很饥渴，很需要我！

太含蓄了吧？万一他去买一大桶水呢？

一点也不，一点也不⋯⋯等等这种事情难道不应该是水到渠成的事吗？

bucky在门前踟蹰，好吧，他得承认，水到了好几次，认真的⋯⋯只是，他的心渠，一直都被很多担忧堵塞着。

steve，steve可是和女孩儿交往过的。虽然bucky承认自己肌肉不够紧实，但是和女孩儿比起来，就是毛绒绒的胸膛也是差很多啊！

亲吻还可以，要是两人都光溜溜的了，对方突然软掉了开始怀疑性向怎么办？？

那个时候找地洞都来不及了好吗？？

脱了裤子你告诉我你爱错了性别？？那好吧⋯⋯

而且，steve，真的想清楚了吗？bucky知道自己很早以前和同学一起师夷长技以制夷，学习日本的先进技术的时候，浑身是汗水的男孩儿们盯着咿咿呀呀的女人看，而自己，嫌恶的看着屏幕上的或瘦小或肥胖的男子。

从此垫底了他喜欢帅气猛男的基调⋯⋯这么多年了，他还是专一的喜欢笑容眼光灿烂，肌肉结实的男人。

然后，也爱上了这么一个完全符合要求甚至超过要求的男人。

他知道自己不会变了。

可steve⋯⋯动心很容易的，一直动心，就很难了。

同性恋这条路，steve才刚踏上呢，前面还有更多更好的，如果他真的是gay的话，他有光明的未来。

不，无论他的性取向如何，steve G rogers都有非常美好的未来。

贸贸然的用性来绑住一个人真的大丈夫？

bucky继续咬着唇，然后呢，一个穿着短裙的女孩儿从他身边经过，撞了他的肩膀一下，推开门，声音清脆甜蜜：“captain！！！”

 

 

6.

steve带着笑容答应了隔壁系的kaly的要求。

不就是教这一群或者这一个娇滴滴的女孩儿打篮球吗？很简单的，说实话⋯⋯然后，你猜他和kaly走出来的时候看到了谁？

他的男朋友看起来要哭了，咬着下唇委委屈屈的站在更衣室的门口。steve如果还不知道人家想到哪里去了，他就真的应了胸大无脑这一句话了！

“bucky！”他几乎是下一刻就粘到了人家身旁，大手一揽就将人抱在了胳膊里，“kaly，这是⋯⋯”

女孩儿嘴巴翘的很高：“james学长⋯⋯”

“不⋯⋯”他笑的傻兮兮的：“这是我的男朋友！！”

“哇哦？”

“哇哦？！”

“哇哦⋯⋯”

女孩儿几乎要扶住门框才能站稳了。

bucky扯出一个笑容：“嗯。”

“你都没给我打电话说要来找我！！”他的语气有些冲，好吧是装的。一想到这个人呆呆的站在门口听自己和另外一个女人说话，哎哟⋯⋯Brock算什么？！

我生brock的气根本不是女孩儿的行为好吗？

bucky都会吃醋！虽然他没有表现出来！

就，恋爱吗，当然会患得患失，当然会神经质，当然会⋯⋯苦涩，即使是苦涩，细品也是甜丝丝的呢！！

bucky看了他一眼，仿佛在做什么重要的决定。

“怎么了？！”

“喂，bucky⋯⋯你别吓我！别告诉你在想要不要和我分手！！”

“拜托一定是不⋯⋯不仅不是想要和分手，而是你根本没有那么想！！！”

“哈⋯⋯”bucky干巴巴的笑了，“我不想和你分手⋯⋯”

steve松了口气：“yes！！”

“我⋯⋯你刚才答应要去额，教，Kelly打球？”

“拜托，是kaly！！！”

“是⋯⋯Kelly和我一起上历史课，我们，说过话⋯⋯但是只是寒暄那种！！”

“真的是kaly⋯⋯”

“那么，会很久吗？”

“kelly的体育课是后天，你要是有事，我明天在和她约，你愿意和我一起吗？不对，你有事对吗？是有事吧？”

“hey，虽然你们没有听，但是，我在这里⋯⋯要和我另约时间拜托和我说一下好吗？虽然我听到了。还有，真的是叫kaly啊！！不要乱改人家的名字啊！！”

“我明天没有时间⋯⋯”

“哦⋯⋯”

“但是，你今天⋯⋯今天晚上有时间吗？”bucky飞快的舔了舔唇：“我是说，在教会这个⋯⋯长得还不错的女孩儿Kelly跑步投篮以后，有时间吗？”

kaly要哭了：“kaly，以及，我知道投篮是不可以跑步的⋯⋯”

steve怔怔的看着他：“for you。always have time。”

“OK⋯⋯那么我先走了。以及，请记住，我叫kaly⋯⋯”

“好的。”bucky的心咚咚的跳着，仿佛要冲破胸腔：“那么，我⋯⋯我想，晚上，我们一起吃饭，然后，聊天⋯⋯”

“bucky⋯⋯”

“还有做爱。”他咧开嘴笑着，“我是说，插入式性 交⋯⋯”

steve的呼吸一下子粗重起来，眼神深邃：“我想，我有很多时间来做你说的每一件事，和你一起。”

还没走出秀恩爱杀伤力震幅安全范围的kaly默默的扶住了墙⋯⋯

FIN。

 

番外：

他们汗涔涔的躺在床上，bucky的腿几乎已经木了。

的确他很年轻，但是某些姿势，也不是想用就能用的。

steve像是的了亲吻饥渴症似的，亲吻一切他那张邪恶嘴唇能触碰到的打上了bucky barnes标签的一切⋯⋯现在是肩膀。

“你说我的手指短？”

“不⋯⋯”bucky有点怕了，“很好看的手，steve。”

他们十指紧扣着。

steve用牙齿磨着bucky肩膀上的印记：“我想⋯⋯”

“我想和你一起牵着手，走到所有我们能走到的地方⋯⋯”

“嗯？”Bucky半眯着眼睛看他：“什么？？等等，是⋯⋯nat？？”

“你嘲笑我！！”

“我没有！我⋯⋯”bucky咬着下唇：“嘿，我以为你觉得丢脸⋯⋯或者你想低调？”

“我为什么要丢脸？我男朋友是james学长！！而且，我⋯⋯我要炫耀好吗？我要让所有的人知道⋯⋯james学长⋯⋯”

“唔⋯⋯”james学长低吟一声：“说好的不许再床上那么叫我的！”

他男朋友的手又开始往下伸了，还带着他的手，声音里带着幸福的笑意：“哦噢⋯⋯我的确应该叫你james学长啊！”

“你看，这里⋯⋯james学长不告诉我，我还找不到呢⋯⋯”

真·fin


End file.
